Better than rubber
by MiraToday
Summary: Harry listened Draco's prayers. SLASH, YAOI, ONE-SHOT, DRARRY. If you don't like, don't read it. You was warned!


**Autor's note: **My first story and one-shot. I'm brazilian so I speak portuguese NOT english, don't be angry with me if there is a stupid mistake, but you are welcome to correct me politely. Kind of a spoiler: there isn't explicit sex, just some rubbing with cloths on and a good space for pervert imagination. I am too much shy for describe my nasty thoughts so use yours. I am thinking in add another chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any monetary gain, this story is free. The plot is mine but some things inside are not, I credit it to the queen Rowling and her people. Don't sue me because I am poor and cute.

* * *

**Better than rubber. **

- Potter.

- Hum? Malfoy.

I thought I was prepared, but I was wrong. When that shining green eyes turned, for whatever he was writing, to me, the air got stuck in my chest. _Where are the unfashionable glasses? And the unfit cloths?_ I was impressed. Apparently, I stayed in a noticeable silence watching him and that caused a big smile is his beaut- _What? _…in his normal face. What just caused on me irritation.

_So what? He just got ashamed and bought nice cloths and a pair of contact lenses, but he can't fool me. There they are; that ridiculous scar and the rebel hair._ With my prolonged silence the rest of the golden trio started to starry at me. _Urgh! Focus, Draco. You have a mission, and this time you will rule._

- There has been a long time we didn't see each other, haven't?

He crossed his legs, supported his elbow on the desk between us, raised his right eyebrow and looked at me with a playful curiosity.

- Yes, Malfoy. I suppose you didn't come here for chit-chat. Feel free to sit in the chair in front of you; I will not bite, too much point.

I refused to close my fists or gnash my teeth, any kind of offended reaction. The funny thing was the sudden little grip in my chest about the point. _Well, I thought I had suppressed that old little insecurity, I already prove my worth to a good number of willing women. But his reaction was predictable. This time I will get you, Potter!_

- After so educated invite I feel obligated to accept.

Still not showing any emotion and being perfectly tidy, I sat at the red cushioned chair. _Of course it is red. _

- I heard of trustworthy sources that you can eraser that mark. Is it true?

- I already imagined that it was because of that you came here.

He took his elbow from the desk, crossed his arms and rested his back in the chair.

- So so. I don't erase it all, most part I just convert in another draw.

I felt relieved. _Thank you Merlin that it was not another false information. I was already tired of having my hope crushed. I should have expected that the fucking Golden Boy would hear my silent prayers and get what many others were not even close._

- How much?

- Oh, It's free.

He looked to me with a thoughtful expression for a while and after, clapped his hands in his knees two times really quickly and got up. It was my moment to rise my right eyebrow. _What is his problem?_

- Are you not coming? Let's get a cool tattoo in your pulse.

_Easy like that? Were is the rivalry? Maybe it is a trap. _I looked to the Mud- _Granger_ and to the weasel, they were busy with their things, not paying any attention to us. _If there was a trap, the stupid weasel wouldn't succeed in fake that non interest. _So I got up and followed Potter to a private chamber reasonably away of the others.

- I am thinking in what convert it. Can you turn it in whatever I want?

- Yes, just have to be close to the original size and color. Today I can erase the skull and after you decide the draw, it's just come here again.

I lifted the sleeve of my wizard robe and extended my arm, showing him the mark of my mistake. It was quite evident in my porcelain skin and it was a little nauseating. _What he is going to use? Some weird tool? _I looked discretely around, but there was not anything out-of-place. He came close and grabbed my exposed arm. _I already tried everything that made reason and what not made reason too. _

He looked to the mark carefully and traced the contour with his finger, where his finger touched was left behind a good warm. _Maybe is some magic he invented? I don't think so, he was a bad student and I can't see him changing. He must be thinking in a way to cause most pain possible, that way he can be mean without looking bad to his silly followers. Yes, that fit with the Cracked Head. I am a Malfoy and you will not even make me squirm, jackass Potter. _I hardened my body, preparing me for the pain.

Suddenly he bowed and kissed my pulse. _What? _More kisses rained down around my wrist and I felt something inside me stir. _What is this? _I was still without reaction and a little curious. He looked to me and after analysis, gave me a big smile. _He looks like a predator about to eat his favorite pray. _Again, that thing inside me stirred and came more close to the surface. He turned back his attention to my arm and started to lick. _Oh my! _I discovered that the thing inside me was desire and it came at full force. _I have to make him stop._

- Potter…

My mind was shocked with horror, my voice sounded aroused and begging. _I sounded like a prostitute. Like a damn whore to Potter._

- Call me Harry, Draco.

My name is his lips caused more desired to grow. _Wait, I didn't let him call me by first name. _He looked down and laughed satisfactorily.

- If I had known that this would be your reaction I should have done this a long time before. You sure are hard.

_Hard? _To be mentioned my low part got up further. Har- _Potter _rose, touched my penis harshly and started to rubber. Both of us moaned. _No! _

- Ha- Harry… more!

_What the hell did I said? _The predator smile was back, he attended my pleas and rubbed quickly and stronger.

_-_ Aaaa. Merlin! More, more, yes!

My mind was already turned off and my body was shaking and sinking in pleasure. My legs lost their force so Harry leaned me in the wall. He pressed his arouse on mine and it was all that needed to make me come.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaarry!

While my mind started to return and Harry hugged me, I panted. _I never came so fast and just with a rub._ _Wait a minute! I came in Potter… _My mind couldn't accept what my pleased body already knew. I shoved Potter out of me and ran away. After being sure that I was not being followed, I apparated to my home. Some elves come to welcome me but I send they away. I sat at the first chair that I saw and rested.

After the adrenalin pass I felt the wet in my robes. _I forgot to use the cleaning spell, thanks Merlin that it didn't appear while I was running. _Caught my wand and muttered the spell, my robes were immediately cleaned. While I put the wand back, noticed the mark in my arm or actually the lack of the skull. _He did. Well, it was better than rubber. _I heard my own words and blushed. _Damn. _


End file.
